Some love for Alphonse
by miss titcha
Summary: It's in the title...Translate from one of my french fics. chapter2 update: another fic about Aphonse, spoiler anime
1. Chapter 1

_Hi ! This is a one-shot about Alphonse. Because there not a lot of fics staring him (Ed from here, Roy from there…)_

_So enjoy!_

**Some love for Alphonse**

In a meadow near the river, Trisha Elric and Olivia Simons were discussing, each other holding a baby on their arm.

_T:_ So, what about your journey at your sister, is it fine?

_O_: Yeah. I had always got on with my sister and her daughter is so nice! No, really, all's well! Even Pinako is like I left her.

_T_: It must change you from Central!

_O:_ That's right! Take the air of the country is good for my nerves!

_T_: Yes, surly…Edward! Don't play in the water!

_Ed, from the lake:_ But, mum, please…!

_T:_ No, Edward!

_Ed:_ Pff, that's not funny. Can I play with Alphonse so!

Without let his mother answer, the little boy approaches to his brother, from now on laying on the grass between the two women, and stars tickle his ears with a sprig.

_T:_ Edward…

_Ed, with a large smile_: I take care of him mum!

_O:_ How old are your two honeys now?

_T_: Edward's three…

_Ed:_ Four soon!

_T, roughing up her son:_ Yeah, soon in a long time! And Alphonse's second birthday has just passed.

_O:_ Oh! He's as old as Hina!

_Al:_ Hina…? Hina!

Baby boy Alphonse was chirping, looking at the baby girl in her mother's arms with his pretty amber eyes.

_T, pleased_: It looks like he likes her!

17 years after that afternoon, while Alphonse was searching a way to find his brother, lost during he was restoring his body like four years of memory, he alight on an old knowledge…

"You must be M. Elric. Hinata Simons, light brown young woman says holding out her hand to him. I'm the doctor charge with looking after you. Well, I read your amnesia only concern four years, it may be repair quickly.

_Al, eyes in saucers and mouth gaping_: Hina…? Hina, is that you?

_H:_ What…?

She looked at the cas-history on her hands. Everything hangs together: name, birth, birth-place, everything…

_H_: Alphonse…

He had never heard anybody pronounce his name with such fondness, never as far as his memory goes…

_Sorry if my English is not perfect, X) I tried to translate my fan fiction as well as I could so if there are some mistakes, excuse me…-.-'_

_Don't forget to review and if anybody wants to correct me, just let me your mail! )_


	2. I would find you

_Hi there!_

_This is another one of my French fic I translate in English. I try doing it with a translating website but they were a lot of mistake. I may not correct them all so don't be too hard with me…_

_Well, enjoy!_

**I would find you... **

This morning by awaking me, I immediately knew that something had changed. Already, I felt really cloths on my belly, and then the odour detergent to mix with that... campaign, finally I believe. There was also the draught which dishevelled some of my wicks... Not, which was most unusual was not to hear the breathing of my brother...

I put myself sited on the bed, rediscovering progressively which one tests while leaving a deep sleep. It seemed to to me that it had been years that I had not slept... Not daring to open the eyes, I sauntered in the part to the research of the door.

I felt the parquet floor under my feet. A parquet floor which I would not have forgot. I was in the guest room of Aunty Pinako. Memories putting in scene three kids softened on the white bed at the medium of old books that a large black dog came from time to time sniffed. Ca seemed to me so far...

My hand finally found the handle but before to have had time to activate it I found myself propelled with the shift by what seemed me to be Winry.

"-I had said to you that he was awaked! "

Always the closed eyes, I felt arms wrap around my blow. Winry had the same perfume as usually...

"-You we missed Al, she sobbed. Really, really missed!

"-Why?"

I did not understand large-thing so that she said. To excuse my dumbness, I decided to also take her in my arms and, strange thing, my hands were gotten mixed up in her hair when I intertwined his waist. she have not the hair also so long the last time...

"-Come, you must die of hunger, she said detaching herself of my shoulder, Aunty is gone down again to prepare a good breakfast! You will regale yourself!... Er, Al, why doesn't you open your eyes?

"-Light, I grumbled, disturbed by the suspicion of sadness which haunted the voice of my friend of childhood

"- Come in the corridor, it made darker there! You even see, it is brilliant, that went!"

About what she spoke? Mom? It was for that that Ed was not there, he was with Mom! It could have awaked me, idiot! After all, I had taken part as much as him!

"-Winry! Get down, it is ready "

It seemed to me that the voice of Aunty Pinako was different too. As if... it had ages...

Slowly, I opened my eyes whereas Winry trailed me in the kitchen. She seemed impatient and distressed, I wondered why...

When my eyes had been accustomed in the light of the room, I put to hopelessly see my brother and my mother. Nobody was here besides my hosts. They looked me with strange eyes, as if they waited until I say something, I react. But nothing appeared abnormal…Except this impression which became more and more extensive and which to let me think that I had missed some episodes...

Pinako really had ages, not only her voice; Winry seemed to be at least four years old more than me whereas we were only one year old of variation; and Ed wasn't still there, nor mom...

"-Er... Is it okay Al? asked me Winry.

"-Where is Edward? "

I had million questions to ask but curiously, it which left this one my lips. Also unimportant could it appear. And apparently, I had asked the good one with seen of the pale colour and the sorry expression which had just taken their faces.

Someone knocked on the door. Pinako run in the entry and accommodated the new arrival.

I hardly heard what they said but I had understood his name: Rose. I did not know her, had never intended some to speak and yet, it seemed to me I know her... Just like I had the impression know the cries of baby in Rose's arms.

A sign of head and Winry involved me outside, towards the field behind the house. I was always awaited my answer but turning over in this corners of greenery had alleviated me a little. It abounded in merry memories and perhaps my brother was there...

Once installed, the glances turned to me. They looked at me... as somebody that you met years afterwards and this feeling wasn't pleased.

"-Al, slightly began Winry, you doesn't remember anything?

"-About Mom you want to say?

"-About... you know, what happened after…

"- But... after... after what?

"-You... Oh Alphonse! "

Again I found myself in her arms, its tears tickled me the nape of the neck and I looked at Pinako whose state did not seem better.

"- What wrong with me! "

It was Winry who took the responsibility of all telling me, well, all that she known," you were never telling me anything... " she didn't cease repeating.

Her tears always ran in my blow, she had not released me, and soon, it were join by mine, when Rose learned to me death then disappearance of my big brother.

I did not remember large-thing of these four years which had been passed, but only one thing imported me, to find my brother. Nii-san, I would find you...

Why had I find my body and lost my brother. Was it that the equivalent exchange? I could not solve me there.

I would join master Izumi to become stronger and would follow the trace of my brother in order to find my memories and to find him.

This decision, that made three days that I took it. And in spite of the weight which it weighs on my mind, I continuous enjoying living. I do not want to make them sad and then that enables me to keep the clear ideas. Contrary to Edward, I have succeeds in finding my joy in life through all these tests. I am not like him, perhaps I would never been strong like him, but I must try, to return his smile in Winry...

_Don't forget the reviews!_


End file.
